


Drugged On You

by OverlordWaffles



Series: Drowning For Your Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Dean Has A Wing Kink, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being admonished by Sam for nearly scarring him for life with their first time, Dean is unable to resist the temptation that is Castiel, and that sweet, sweet oil and those massive, majestic wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugged On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/gifts).



Sam was pissed, and for good reason. Dean cringed a little as he saw the fire in his little brother’s eyes, sheepishly sticking behind Castiel, pretending to be looking at something else so Sam wouldn’t know he was hiding. It wasn’t working. 

“I-I mean! Neither of you even took half a second to wonder if I was in the fucking room?”

Castiel was still flushed, wings flared out a little in front of Dean to keep a distance between the two brothers. Dean was still fascinated by them, and feeling them shift dragged his attention back to the smaller ones near Cas’ back and shoulder, where that little spot had been with it’s rich aromatic oil and intense whole body shudders it drew from the angel. God, he just wanted to press himself into that slender back, bite into that pale neck, wrap his fingers into those thick, sturdy feathers and lick into the oil gland four hours. Cas’ deep rumbling voice drew him out of his thoughts, while simultaneously shooting arousal straight to his cock once more. 

“Sam. We have already apologized. It was not something we took the time to consider, and we thank you greatly for leaving when you did.” Oh yeah, this. Sam. Whoops. Dean felt actual heat burn his cheeks and he tucked in a little closer to Castiel’s wings without thinking about it, slotting his fingers into the feathers of one mighty wing with a little sigh. Sam had apparently been there for all of a minute after Dean woke up. Thank god he hadn’t stayed passed the initial making out and grabby hands, or Dean would really be screwed right now, and not in the sexy kind of way.

“I mean jesus, you two! Especially you, Cas! You knew I was there! Or should have at least realized from the first time you woke up! I get that you two have that whole profound bond thing, but christ, I did not want to see you two go at it for the first time. Keep it to your own bedroom from now on.” 

“Of course, Sam.” Castiel responded. “We apologize. Had you stayed you would have been blinded, so I appreciate your foresight in not remaining in the room during our coupling.” 

Sam’s face went scarlet, and his mouth flopped open and closed like a dumb fish. Dean would have snickered if it weren’t for the look of mortification on Sam’s face. He knew Sam was at a point where one sound from Dean would get him a stiff shoulder and angry glares for a month. “O-oh my god-” Sam stared at Cas like he had two heads. Which, well, sort of he did. Or at least a couple of faces. And multiple sets of wings. Who knew? Well, Dean did now. And damn had that been intense. “God damn it, Dean, why do I always get subjected to your freaky kinks?!”

Dean huffed up in indignation. “Hey! Cas is not just a freaky kink.” He growled over the peak of a gorgeous wing that he barely registered he was stroking. “You’re just jealous you didn’t get soul fucked by an Angel.” 

Sam spluttered and took a step back with his hands up in front of him. “Oh. My. God.” 

“Sam, I would appreciate it greatly if you would refrain from continuously taking my father’s name in vain. Also, if we’re done here, I would like to request some privacy again. Dean’s hands have been wandering.” Castiel said with a completely straight face, squinting at Sam. He quickly retreated, throwing up his hands in horror and leaving them without another word. 

“Well, that’s one way to get lil bro out of my hair.” Dean chuckled to himself, looking to Castiel as the angel turned his head to peer over his shoulder and wings at Dean. 

“Dean Winchester.” Castiel’s voice had lowered, eyes narrowing as he met Dean’s startled green gaze. “You are insatiable.” 

Dean’s lips quirked up into a crooked grin and he stepped in closer, slotting his fingers into the finer feathers by Cas’ shoulders, teasing close to that little spot that he so badly just wanted to devour. “You like it.” 

“I do.” He panted, wings flaring out and back, stretching together so the longer feathers and broad muscles touched and Dean was suddenly trapped in close to the massive, spectacular extensions. He was pressed in close to Cas’ back more fully, light nearly blocked out by the heavy barriers. “You’ve been teasing me nonstop.” He growled. “I was trying to keep Sam from being angry.” 

Dean snickered. “I think you managed to fluster and mortify him more than anything, angel.” He purred, pressing himself in close to Cas’ back between the stretch of strong muscles, shivering at the feel of feathers brushing against him on all sides. “Besides, I really can’t help myself.” He dug his fingers in tight to those soft little feathers still in his grip, scratching nails gently down into the base holding them all in. Cas’ whole body shook, feathers rustling as he bit back a moan. 

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was gravel and whiskey and lust and Dean was so hard he had to suck in a stabilizing breath as he rocked his hips forwards against that amazing ass. He let out a choked moan, surprised by his own desperate need. He was a man of passion and pleasure, but he’d never gotten so blindingly hard so fast in his life. God, maybe he should have tried the whole husky man thing before. But no, he would never want to replace that first time with Cas with anyone else. Cas was a man, or being rather, all his own. There was truly no comparison. 

“Cas.” He growled back, pressing his lips into the curve of Castiel’s neck, despairing the fact they were both dressed again properly. Fucking Sam coming in and yelling at them. “How does this shirt even work with the whole wings thing?” He asked suddenly, pulling his lips away from the hickey he had just gnawed into Cas’ pale throat. 

“My wings are not of this realm.” Castiel panted softly, shifting and shrugging out of the fabric on his chest in one smooth motion. Dean’s mind reeled watching it just slide away as if the jutting roots of the wings didn’t even exist. 

He didn’t focus on it too long, eyes falling instantly to that spot; that barely noticable lump he couldn’t get out of his mind. He pressed two fingers to it instantly, massaging over the knot like spot eagerly, groaning as that sweet smell swam through his senses. 

He felt light head, the scent so strong with those giant wings keeping the air in so close. He dropped to his knees without noticing, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist to hold him in place as he pressed the fingers of his other hand in once again, coating them. He brought his fingers to his lips with a desperate groan. He shuddered and clutched on to Cas harder as he felt the oil glide over his tongue, lapping it away eagerly before pressing his tongue in along side his fingers and coating his tongue with the oil. God, it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. He felt it fill his veins like that electric current from the night before, his fingers tingling where they were buried in close next to his mouth. 

“Oh. D-Dean!” Castiel moaned loudly, body shaking under Dean’s administrations. His knees buckled, and Dean managed to grab his hips and guide him down so he was sprawled across Dean’s own knees, his mouth never leaving that spot that was driving them both crazy. 

Dean couldn’t get enough of the tremors, the trembles, the fucking filthy moans he was dragging from Cas in that deliciously deep voice. He felt heat flush through his back, tingling between his shoulder blades; felt fire sweep through his senses, along nerve endings and deep into the roots of his body. 

He dared to nibble a little at the base of Castiel’s wings, dragging a hoarse scream from Cas throat. Instantly, Cas hunched over, back exposed for Dean as he stretched his wings out in a desperate attempt and control as he pressed his hands to the floor between his knees. He gasped, grinding back into Dean with little rocks of his hips and with every arch of his back his wings trembled. The sound of rustling feathers was like music to Dean’s ears, Cas’ moans his chorus. 

“Fuck, Cas-” He gasped out, jeans so tight, too tight, but he couldn’t do a thing about it, he was too entranced, too desperate for more, more, more. He stretched his arms out and dragged oil slick fingers through the feathers at the tips of his reach. Ffeeling them vibrate under his touch, becoming impossibly silkier, smoother, more luscious as he coated them in that shimmering oil was like waking up to presents on Christmas morning. Needing a moment to breath, mind latched on to the image of glistening wings, he started coating his palms and fingers with the oil and smoothing it into all the feathers he could reach, trailing kisses and bites along the ridges of wing bones and muscles, imagining chocolate and caramel and salt. He slid his tongue down along one slender feather, tasting cream and coffee.

His senses drowned in sensation, tongue sliding even further along the trembling muscles, swallowing down all the richly layered flavors. He growled and grabbed Cas’ hard, pulling him into a sudden, fiercely needy kiss. He stroked pastry and cherry pie into Cas’ mouth like he was painted out his pleasure. He was past the point of control, so lost in the very essence of Castiel that he was so sure nothing else in the world could taste and feel this real, this vibrant, this perfect. The smell of luxury and glorious feasts, of fresh gardens and smoky meats, of fruity mists, fresh coffees and rich rums. His senses had never known perfection before. He had given himself over completely to Castiel, every barrier in his mind broken down, his thoughts free, wild, desperate for what Cas gave him so abundantly. 

Dean panted desperately against Castiel’s mouth as he pulled the smaller male back into his lap, arms wrapping around his waist and pressing him into his chest. His lips pulled at soft, pliant lips; lidded blue eyes staring back at him elegantly passionate. Dean had never know beauty until he’d given himself over to what he had held back from for so long. He wanted to scream for having denied them both this for so long. They’d known since day one, in their roots, that this was something new, something destined to be. They’d both denied themselves for so long, creating obstacles that were buit out of fear and familiarity. Both so scared to hurt the other that they made the desperation cut deeper. They’d been so stupid, and god did this feel right to Dean. How could loving Castiel like this be wrong? How could sharing this passion with someone be wrong? 

“Cas-” He pressed their foreheads together, caressing Cas’ cheek softly. “I love you.” 

Cas’ lips quirked up softly, eyes lowering almost shyly before flicking open with a confident smile. “As I do you, Dean.” He said firmly, turning in Dean’s arms, massive mings flaring out in sweeping strokes as he settled over Dean, pushing him onto his back on floor. He swung his legs over Dean’s, stroking down Dean’s sides to his hips before leaning down like a sultry tigress, intensely azure eyes predatory as he slithered his way up Dean’s body confidently. 

Dean was hypnotized, hands hovering inches from Cas’ hips, so entranced he’d forgotten to touch, perhaps worried of breaking the spell Castiel held over him. He shivered as he felt Cas’ fingers dance back up his chest. His fingers reached Dean’s shoulders and dug in deep; he smirked at the open mouthed look he was getting from Dean, dipping in to press a hungry kiss into Dean’s mouth, tongues dancing as his fingers scratched down along muscles once more, each inch stretching along taut muscles. Dean found himself grabbing at the back of Cas’ thighs, curling his fingers into the back of bare thighs, tickling into the back of his knees. 

Cas panted, sultry navy eyes sparkling as he pulled back with a sweep of his shoulders, wings arching into a stunning display as he sat up. Regal, magnificent, royal. Dean saw galaxies in those eyes, saw passionate indescribable. He sank back, watching as Castiel pulled away his belt with a flare of the wrist; flicking open the buttons of his jeans. Sure hands were tucking his jeans open, and boxers out of the way before Dean even realized Castiel had every intention of riding him like this. Dean clothed with a naked Angel topping him; the thought itself was going to fuel his fantasies for years. 

“Dean.” Castiel’s fingers pulled at him firmly, stroking those pleasure intensifying oils into already weeping length. “You are magnificent.” He said, face serious yet eyes soft. “My beloved.” He flared his wings forward, cloaking them both in the massive shadows as Castiel leaned over Dean’s chest, pressing up on his knees before adjusting forward to press himself down on to Dean’s length, opening for him easily. His breath hitched as he felt Cas lower his hips, sinking down inch by inch until at last he reached the base of his cock and clenched gently around him. 

Dean shuddered, sucking in a sharp breath and closing his eyes for a moment as he felt Castiel breath through the initial stretch. Before Dean had composed himself, fully gained control of the pleasure he felt coiling low in to him, Castiel was jerking his hips up and back, sliding nearly all the way off before jolting back down in one intense stroke, goosebumps flaring across his skin. He moaned, back arching and toes curling as he scrambled at Cas’ thighs, feeling the flare of power that was Castiel sink through his veins once again. Every atom felt energized, vibrant with the taste, the smell, the sound, the feel of Castiel all around him. 

As he was about to lose control he felt a sudden, brutally hot flare of energy course through his back muscles and shoulders, tingly out to his toes and fingers. His eyes jumped open as a moan of agony twisted to a wildly broken cry of pleasure when he felt Castiel’s body suddenly spasming around his over sensitive length. His own orgasm washed through him just as he felt Castiel’s release splatter across his skin. He tensed at the combined sensations, eyes swimming with the shadows of those other wings, those other faces that were Castiel’s true form. The last thing he saw before passing out were hooded, sparkling blue eyes staring right at him.


End file.
